


i just wanna dance with you

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: who knew you could find love at the strip club?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



> i wasn't gonna chapter this fic but i really wanted to post it bc im impatient heh
> 
> also doyoung has a small dick sorry i don't make the rules

“guys seriously, where are we going?”

it’s the fifth time he’s asked the question in the past half hour and, yet again, all his friends ignore it. they’re laughing about something that happened at lunch earlier but taeyong finds himself zoning it out, head darting around to look around the streets as they walk down them.

despite living in seoul his whole life, he’s not at all familiar at all with where they are. they’d come to cheonho-dong on the subway, yuta being very insistent that they leave from the fourth exit of cheonho station, and taeyong can safely say he’s never been in this district before. from the ten minutes they’ve spent walking around, the only observation he can make is that the high street kind of resembles myeongdong but with less of the big name brands.

as they walk, he’s so distracted by the flashing lights of _beer festa_ that he almosts forgets he’s supposed to be following his friends, that is, until a hand is tightening around his upper bicep and pulling him round a corner.

“pay attention taeyongie,” jaehyun says, squeezing taeyong’s arm once more before letting go and taeyong swears he has a comeback on the tip of his tongue when something ahead of them catches his eye.

there’s a bright pink light emanating from a shop window, bleeding out into the street and tinting everything it touches. it reminds him of the arcades he wasted his childhood in and he wonders if this is the reason his friends dragged him so far out at this time of night. it’s been years since he’s seen a proper old school arcade and taeyong feels himself light up at the thought of his friends knowing him so well.

he’s speeds up a little, moving so that he’s walking alongside with the rest of them so he can thank them for this when, yet again, something catches his eye and he freezes mid step. standing underneath the bright pink storefront isn’t an ahjumma trying to tempt them into her arcade, no. instead there stands a group of scantily clad girls, all dolled up and eyeing the four of the them like they’re fresh meat.

this is the red light district, taeyong realises.  
  
“what the fuck,” he hisses, stepping closer to yuta and grabbing his wrist. “why are we here?”

yuta has the gall to laugh at him. “don’t you worry taeyongie, playing with these girls isn’t on our to do list tonight,” he jests, pulling his arm out of taeyong’s grip to pat him on the shoulder. “we’re nearly at the place though so cheer up a little please.”

unsurprisingly, yuta’s words do nothing to assuage the unease growing inside of taeyong and he walks along the narrow road faster, forcing the rest of his friends to speed up too. the eyes of the girls follow and taeyong lets out a sigh of relief when kun directs them around another corner. he looks back at taeyong, smiling apologetically and taeyong lets out another breath and smiles back.

they walk for another ten minutes before the others come to a stop. this road, in juxtaposition to the one they’d been on prior, is dark, discreet. the buildings all have little signs above unassuming doors, all saying something along the lines of ‘gentleman’s club’ and whilst this is still unfamiliar (and slightly uncomfortable) territory, taeyong feels much better knowing that one of these is their final destination.  
  
kun leads them all into one of the unsuspecting buildings, holding the door open for them all and taeyong nods as he passes. in front of him, yuta and jaehyun are laughing about something, jaehyun reaching out to chop at yuta’s neck and taeyong smiles at his friends antics, letting himself relax as they move further into the club.  
  
there’s another door at the end of the corridor they’re in, much fancier looking than the entrance and the way that kun pushes through it confidently has taeyong wondering whether his friend has been here before. the door brings them into a much bigger room, a bar at one side and a stage stretching across the whole back wall, tall, round tables set up in front of it. the clientele is split almost 50/50 male and female but taeyong doesn’t have time to question what that means because jaehyun is tugging him towards the bar, hand wrapped around his arm just like earlier.

“so, what’ll it be for us tonight?” yuta asks, perching on one of the bar stools and spinning round to grin at taeyong. “the usual? or should we go all out tonight?”

taeyong hums, considering his options. it’s a friday, which means no work tomorrow, and this is the first time he’s been out drinking in a while. plus, a little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt when he’s wading as far out of his comfort zone as he is now. “is that even a question?” he asks in response, grinning wide and yuta huffs out a laugh before spinning back round and calling the bartender over, ordering 2 rounds of tequila and a bottle of soju for them each.

the bartender nods, looking them all over and taeyong doesn’t miss the glint in his eye when his gaze falls on kun. at this point, curiosity is building up inside of him and he desperately wants to ask kun some pointed questions, but he’s distracted when the bartender, his name tag reads ‘taeil’, sets a tray on the bar for them, holding their drinks and a bowl of limes. “have a good night,” he says as they walk off and taeyong makes sure to nod, smile at him.

jaehyun and yuta choose a table relatively close to the middle of the stage and they all settle on the high seats, hands immediately going for the shots. they get the salt ready on their right hands, shots ready and then hold their hands out to whoever’s to the right of them; a tradition they’ve been doing since they were teenagers, to up the fun.

the shots go down as smoothly as tequila can (read: not very) and then they’re leaning forwards to lick the salt of each others hands, laughing with each other as they reach for the lime slices. yuta squeals as he bites into the wedge and kun ends up choking on his own, spitting it out and watching blankly as he flops onto the table, before he starts laughing quietly. the rest of them join in, repeating the process again (take note it’s much harder to lick salt off your friends hand when said friend is laughing a whole bunch) and they end up laughing over nothing, only dying down when suddenly the music quietens and a voice starts speaking.

“good evening everyone, i hope you’re all doing well. our first show of the evening is due to start in the next five minutes and let me tell you, winwin and ten are excited to see you all.”

as taeyong looks around, he realises that it’s taeil speaking, mic held in his hand, and taeyong smiles when their eyes meet before turning back to his friends.

“they’re starting off strong tonight,” kun says, already sipping at his soju and that answers at least one of the questions taeyong had for him. “i’m surprised though, normally johnny likes to start off the evening.” it’s almost like he’s talking to himself, but their eyes all fall on him anyways, so he elaborates.  
  
“in case you couldn’t tell, i’ve been here before. taeil over there is my boyfriend,” and in sync, they all turn around to look at taeil, who waves back at the table. “we’ve been together a year and a half,” he answers before any of them even manage to ask and yuta gasps exaggeratedly at the same time that taeyong coughs on his drink. jaehyun looks surprisingly timid which tells taeyong that he already knew.

“how come you never told us?” yuta exclaims, leaning over the table to flick kun on the forehead.

“never came up,” kun responds, looking happy with himself. yuta lets out a loud ‘tch’, and he flicks kun again before settling back in his seat. “but yeah, taeil’s my boyfriend and so i’ve spent a lot of time here in the past year. all the dancers are really nice.”

and then he turns to taeyong and says, “especially doyoung, i think you’ll really like him.”  
  
taeyong splutters, setting his bottle down against the table a little hard and the others laugh at him. he doesn’t get time to say anything back though, because the already dark lights are dimming further and a different song starts to play over the speakers. all four of them turn to watch the stage as the curtain splits and two people walk out onto the stage.

the first looks around taeyong’s age, maybe a little younger, and he looks ridiculously hot in tiny leather shorts and a ripped crop top. his black hair is ruffled purposely, lips stained red and glitter streaking across his cheeks. black chunky heels adorning his feet, lacy socks just peeking above them and he walks slowly across the stage, looking very much like a predator stalking his prey.

the other boy looks younger, maybe even younger than jaehyun, and is rocking a completely different look to the first dancer. he’s somehow more covered up and more on show at the same time, wearing a dark blue, thick fur coat over his bare torso and only a tight black jockstrap for bottoms, sharp looking black heels on his feet. his soft blond hair floats up with every movement he makes and taeyong thinks it would be endearing in any other situation.  
  
prowling across the stage together, they look like the stuff of wet dreams and it only gets better when they start to dance.  
taeyong has never been to a strip club before, so he’s unsure of what kind of performances you usually see but as he watches he feels like this definitely isn’t the usual. there’s no poles on the stage, only the dancers and the way they move around each other is so fluid, so beautiful, that taeyong struggles to take his eyes off of them.

he gasps a little when they press up against each other, rolling their hips in time with the music as their knees bend, slowly dropping to the floor. when they’re both crouched, the black haired boy traces a finger down the other boys face, stopping to pull at his lower lip and taeyong is so entranced that he jumps when kun whispers something to him.  
  
“winwin is the blond one, moved here from china a couple of years ago but he’s basically fluent now. black hair is ten; he’s thai but he’s lived here most of his life. his parents put him in one of those fancy international schools or something. they’ll both probably come and say hi after they’re done.”

taeyong hums, vaguely processing the information kun’s just given him, though it’s kinda hard when most of his brain has stopped functioning. ten and winwin have moved onto a different part of the choreo now, leant on their knees as they run their hands all over their bodies and his breath catches when winwin’s fingers tease at his pants, pushing the material down just a little. yuta, on the other hand, full on chokes, drink dribbling down his chin and none of them miss the way that winwin’s gaze falls on their table, flicking over them all before his eyes land on yuta. a couple of seconds pass, yuta not daring to move, and then winwin winks right at him before twisting round and falling flat against the stage, hips bucking up as his hands stroke at the floor.

this time, yuta full on whines, eyes not leaving winwin once. not even when ten pulls his top off and throws it to the back of the stage.

their performance goes on for another ten minutes before the music quietens again and the two of them stand up, breathing heavily as they smile out at the crowd. taeyong joins in as the rest of the patrons clap and watches amusedly as winwin wander’s around the stage picking up stray notes whilst ten introduces them both.  
  
“evening everyone, i hope everyone’s having a good night so far.” some women in the corner woop, probably a hen party, and ten grins at them before continuing. “i’m ten, for anyone that doesn’t know, and this cutie right here is our winwinie.” at the cue, winwin walks up to ten and leans into the mic, greeting the crowd in accented korean. it’s sweet.

“we’re gonna be up for here for a bit longer, but don’t you worry. once it’s johnny’s turn to come up we’ll down there wandering around, if anybody wants to _speak_.” he winks at that, and then drops the mic, as if they’re about to start dancing it again, but he raises it again suddenly, clearly remembering he was supposed to say something else. “oh, also, do we have a taeyong in the crowd? a lee taeyong?”

he chokes at the mention of his name, his loud coughs attracting ten’s attention and the boy laughs. “okay, i’m gonna take a wild guess and say that’s you over there. well, your friends arranged something a little special for you so if you’d like to make your way over to the bar then that’d be great. taeil will help you out.”

this time, he actually does put the mic back down and then the music is kicking in and him and winwin are moving once again. taeyong can’t find himself caring though, too busy glaring at his friends.  
  
kun, in his defence, has the decency to look a little embarrassed, but jaehyun and yuta just smirk right back at him. “what else did you expect, taeyongie?” yuta asks. “you got a promotion, don’t you think you deserve to be rewarded?”

taeyong wants to argue that being here is enough of a reward but jaehyun shushes him before he can even start speaking. “go enjoy yourself hyung, let go a little.”

“but, i don’t know what i’m doing,” he admits, voice quieter than before and kun takes that as his cue to dip in.

“that’s what taeil’s for. he’s also the manager of this club as well as the bartender, he’ll tell you all you need to know before you go back and see doyoung.” his voice is reassuring and taeyong knows that he’s worrying unnecessarily but, trying new things isn’t necessarily something he likes. “plus doyoung is super nice, he’ll take good care of you.” he means it in the nicest sense but jaehyun leers and yuta wolf whistles and taeyong sighs before ducking out of his seat and leaving the table.

taeil smiles at him as he walks up to the bar, nodding for him to walk down the end of the bar, where there’s a curtained door and taeyong does just that.

“first time here?” taeil asks and taeyong nods. “first time in a strip club ever?” taeyong nods again. “okay so i guess that means it’s a no on the lap dance front too. that’s okay, everyone needs to start somewhere right,” he jokes and taeyong laughs nervously, following taeil as he walks over to a table near the back door.

“hey, jungwoo, can you man the bar for me for a bit?” he asks a young looking boy. he nods happily, practically jumping up from his seat and then taeil’s hand is resting on his back and they’re moving into the back of the building.

the corridor back here looks almost identical to the one they came in through, plush red walls decorated with empty black frames in what taeyong thinks is an attempt to look artsy. it’s nice, but that’s not where taeyong’s focus is, no. that would be on the tall, way too tall, man that just walked out of one of the rooms down the corridor.

he must be at least 6ft tall, if not taller given the stupidly high high heels he’s wearing. he’s got on the shortest booty shorts taeyong has ever seen and a mesh vest top, a thin silver chain draped around his neck and taeyong thinks that he might be drooling.

he snaps out of it when he speaks, asking taeil about something quietly and taeyong stands back as the two speak (he realises this is johnny from their conversation). another creak of a door behind them catches his attention and he feels all the air leave his lungs as literally the hottest person he has ever seen walks out. you though taeyong had a freak out over johnny? no, hell no. this, the boy walking towards him wearing a tight leather skirt and ripped fishnet tights, dark glittery makeup that’s smudged slightly, this boy makes him feel ten times what he was feeling just moments ago.

his mouth gapes as the boy struts towards him, the buckles on his leather jacket bouncing with every step, looking like he’d just stepped out of a vogue magazine and he has to remind himself to breathe when the boy directs a smile in his direction. he stops less than a foot in front of taeyong, and thanks to the chunky black heels, he easily towers over him. taeyong’s breath hitches and the boy’s smile grows.

“you must be the special boy,” he says and wow, even his voice is perfect. “i’m doyoung, but you’ve probably figured that out by now.” he reaches his hand out to shake taeyong’s and he feels his knees shake when he realises dongyoung’s nails are painted a shiny black.

“taeil, are we good to go?” he asks, leaning to the side to look past taeyong and he uses this as an opportunity to try and calm his breathing.

“yep, but go easy on him. it’s his first time,” taeil says, patting taeyong on the shoulder once before turning back to johnny and then doyoung is reaching out for his hand again and pulling him back down the corridor.

the room they enter isn’t that large but it’s decorated lavishly, familiar plush lining the walls. there’s a large bed that takes up most of the space, pillows stacked in front of an ornate headboard and a deep red duvet tucked underneath the mattress at the sides. to the side of it there’s a line of hooks on the wall, all with differing bondage gear hanging from them and taeyong finds that he can’t take his eyes away from them to explore the rest of the room because what the hell have his friends gotten him into?

“don’t worry about those,” doyoung purrs against his ear and taeyong jumps, not realising the other was so close to him. “we host a bdsm night once a month and these rooms also double as spaces for patrons to use. i’ve got something else in my mind for you.”

taeyong lets out a sigh at that, but whether it’s out of relief of disappointment he can’t really say. he follows willingly when doyoung leads him over to the bed and he sits at the bottom of it, feet just about touching the floor.

“so your first time here, huh? what’s the special occasion?” doyoung asks as flits around the room. he fiddles with a radio in the corner, and ambient music fills the room.

“i uh- i got a promotion at work, higher pay grade and all that,” he replies, trying to keep his voice steady.

doyoung whistles low as he turns back towards him. “look at you mr. bigshot. i guess this _is_ grounds for celebration,” he says as he comes to stand in front of him. taeyong’s leg spread almost instinctively and doyoung smiles, hums and then takes a little step forwards. “okay so the rules are, no touching the goods and this goes no further than a lapdance, okay?” taeyong nods hurriedly and doyoung chuckles. “so cute,” he hums quietly, cupping taeyong’s cup gently before pulling away.

he pulls a remote from his pocket and the ambient music is replaced by something with a much more solid beat. doyoung turns around so his back is to taeyong and then he gets right to it, spreading his legs and bending his upper body downwards, hands sliding down his legs. once he’s as far as he can go he tilts his head to the side and looks up at taeyong, smirking when he catches taeyong’s mouth hanging open, before standing back up properly.

his already short skirt rides up a little in the process and taeyong whimpers quietly when he catches sight of what he thinks are lace panties. doyoung catches it, because of course he does and his smirk grows as he takes a step forwards, looming over taeyong and forcing the shorter to tilt his head up almost painfully to look at him. “like what you see?” he asks and the hitch in taeyong’s breath is telling enough. “such a good boy, aren’t you?” another hitch. “mhm, good good. can you sit back on the bed for me a little?”

taeyong obliges immediately, using his hands to push himself back and he stutters when dongyoung follows him, climbing onto the bed and straddling him, though he doesn’t come down to rest on taeyong’s thighs. he trails a finger down taeyong’s chest, teasing it under the fabric of his shirt before pulling away and taeyong really doesn’t know why he’s having such a hard time breathing normally.

his problem only gets worse when dongyoung starts undulating his hips in time with the music, his whole body rolling as he hovers over taeyong and he’s itching to touch so badly. instead, he keeps his hands fisted in the bed sheets, gripping so tight he’s no doubt gonna have cramps in his fingers after this, but that’s so not at the forefront of his mind. how could it be when the hottest guy taeyong has ever seen is basically fucking the air right in his lap.

as his body keeps moving, doyoung slowly gets closer and closer to taeyong, whilst simultaneously barely touching him and taeyong gasps when doyoung’s face stops only inches from his own. he’s beautiful; eyes lined with dark kohl and glitter smudged underneath his eyes. his lips look tacky from the dark red gloss he’s wearing and taeyong absentmindedly wonders what they’d taste like.

then, without warning, doyoung lets himself down and taeyong whimpers as doyoung comes to properly sit in his lap, hips still moving like it’s his god given right and it’s so much to take in. still, he doesn’t let his eyes drift from doyoung’s face, his lips. the tension between them is palpable, at least from taeyong’s side, and his fingers flex around the sheets when doyoung’s tongue darts out to lick across his lips, his eyes following the motion.

doyoung just smirks again, winking down at taeyong and then he shifts his hips forwards just enough to feel where taeyong’s cock is pressing up against his jeans. “i uh- i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to-”

“hey, shh, it’s okay. i’m honoured,” he jokes and taeyong shoots him a small smile. doyoung returns it and taeyong assumes that that’s gonna be the end of things; doyoung will send him off into the bathroom to sort out his problem and then he’ll go back to his friends but no, that’s not at all what happens.

instead, doyoung stays seated in taeyong’s lap and, just as he had been doing before, he starts to roll his hips against him. at this point, his skirt has ridden basically the whole way up, gathered around the tops of his thighs and taeyong, hazy from pleasure, can’t stop himself from bringing his hands up to grip at doyoung’s thighs. his hips stutter at the contact, but he doesn’t push taeyong away, doesn’t tell him off for breaking the rules. in fact it’s almost as if the touch spurs him on and the roll of his hips speeds up, his own breath hitching as taeyong’s hands push further up his thighs.

one of doyoung’s hands comes up to the back of his head, pulling him back by his hair and nosing down his bared neck. taeyong’s breathing is ragged, his hands gripping doyoung’s thighs so tight they’ll probably bruise. he’s close, so close, his whole body is overheating, his stomach tight and it’s game over when doyoung licks a hot stripe up the side of his neck.

his body shakes as he comes, hands falling back to the bed to hold himself up as he leans back, doyoung’s hand still gripping harshly at his hair. doyoung is whispering things in his ear, _such a good boy, you did so well_ and taeyong wants to sob.

he feels fuzzy, like his mouth is made of cotton, his limbs are heavy and all he can do is watch as doyoung climbs off of his lap and walks over to a set of drawers on the other side of the room. he comes back with a wad of tissue in one hand, a bottle of water in the other and he hands them to taeyong with a small smile on his face.

“i don’t normally do that,” doyoung says after a moment or two, once taeyong has cleaned himself up as best he can. he’s perched on the bed next to him, hands resting in his lap and taeyong gulps when he realises that doyoung is still hard. “protocol says i stop when the client gets aroused but,” he pauses, turning to taeyong, “i couldn’t stop myself, you looked so good.”

taeyong chokes at the dancers words. the confirmation that what just happened wasn’t really supposed makes his chest tight and he feels almost hopeful, especially given the way doyoung is looking at him. someone is knocking on the door before he gets to say something back though and, upon doyoung’s shout of approval, taeil is walking into the room and over to the hooks on the wall where he pulls down one of the leather harnesses.

“ten wanted to switch up his outfit for when the poles come out,” he gives them as explanation, and whilst taeyong nods blankly, doyoung laughs.

“god, he’s so indecisive. just watch, he’ll end up going back to his original choice just before he goes back on stage,” he says and the statement obviously holds some truth because taeil is cracking up too. when his laughter dies down, taeil’s eyes flit between the two of them, and taeyong doesn’t how, but he’s sure taeil knows what happened between them.

he makes to leave then, wandering back over to the door, though just before he leaves he turns back around to say, “don’t get too carried away doyoungie, you’re on stage in twenty minutes,” and then he’s gone.

taeyong can feel himself flushing, cheeks growing warm as doyoung laughs again. he’s still riding his post-orgasm high, still feeling a little floaty and taeyong blames this for why he asks, “do you uh- do you need any help with that?”

“huh?”

“i mean your uh, problem,” he stutters out, nodding his head downwards and doyoung chuckles when he realises what taeyong means.

“don’t worry about it, you don’t have to.”

“but what if i want to?” taeyong blurts, eyes widening once he realises what he said. it’s clear that doyoung is also shocked at how forward he’s being, but his expression quickly turns predatory.

“well then, i guess you could lend me a hand,” he leers, shifting around so that he’s sat in taeyong’s lap again.

the mood shifts immediately and taeyong floats back into the horny yet intimidated state he was in before. doyoung slowly pulls his skirt up, letting it gather even higher than it had been before, and then his dick is almost fully on show.

taeyong’s itching to get his hands on it but there’s something, maybe it’s the dark look in doyoung’s eye, that has him waiting for permission to even move. so he waits, watching with wide eyes as doyoung literally rips a hole in his fishnets instead of just pulling them down, and then uses his new found access to pull his panties down slightly and let his dick bob up against his stomach.

he’s not that big, no longer than taeyong’s middle finger and yet taeyong finds his mouth watering at the sight. his fingers twitch, pulling tight at the bed sheets and doyoung laughs lowly before reaching out for one of taeyong’s hands and pulling it to rest in his lap. “touch me, baby boy.”

the nickname sends heat spiralling through taeyong’s body and he hurries to comply, hand shaking just a little before he wraps it around doyoung. he runs a finger across the tip, smudging the pre come starting to gather there, before trailing that finger down the underside of his dick.

“as much as i like to take it slow, i kind of have somewhere to be baby,” doyoung says, voice soft, almost breathy. he strokes across taeyong’s cheek, thumb brushing against his lower lip and then he’s leaning in to kiss him.

the kiss is searing hot, doyoung pulling at taeyong’s hair just as he had done earlier and taeyong can’t stop himself from mewling into doyoung’s mouth. as their lips move together, doyoung also starts to roll his hips, essentially fucking into taeyong’s grip and taeyong tries his best to focus on both tasks but he’s finding it real hard to keep his hand in a solid grip when doyoung starts to suck on his tongue.

eventually doyoung pulls back from the kiss, hands stroking through taeyong’s hair as he pants against his mouth, “please baby boy, make me come.”

taeyong nods, taking a deep breath and then he slowly starts to stroke doyoung. the dancer reacts well, letting out breathy whines whenever taeyong does something he likes. way better than that though, are the words he’s whispering right against his ear.

“you’re doing so well.”

“that feels so good, you’re so good.”

“i’m so close baby, please.”

when doyoung finally comes, it’s with a shout of taeyong’s name and a sharp tug of his hair. most of his come lands on taeyong’s fist, though some splatters onto his skirt and doyoung titters at the mess before he’s leaning forwards and resting his head in the crook of taeyong’s neck.

he stays like that for maybe a minute before he’s moving, shuffling back off of taeyong’s lap to stand just in front of him. with his skirt still pulled up and come dripping down his front, he looks like a wet dream and taeyong thinks he might be in love. he watches quietly as doyoung cleans himself up, wiping his skirt clean with a hand full of tissues before pulling it back down. next, he pulls a hand mirror out of his pocket so he can inspect his makeup; it’s thoroughly smudged, even more than it had been before, especially his lipstick, but all doyoung does is smile at his reflection before putting the mirror back.

“you made me look so pretty for my show, baby,” he coos, walking back over to taeyong to cup his cheek lightly and taeyong can’t help but nuzzle into it. “will you wait for me behind afterwards?” taeyong doesn’t even have to think before he’s nodding and the resulting smile that doyoung gives him makes his insides feel all warm and tingly. “good good. c’mon then, we should go before taeil comes knocking again.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit rough bc i wrote it whilst tipsy on the train back home but ... hey ho

it’s not hard for his friends to figure out what happened.

he’s still smiling as he walks back to the table, palms tapping at his thighs along to the beat of the song that’s playing in the background and it’s plenty obvious that he’s basking in the afterglow of something good.

if that wasn’t enough, taeyong can still feel lipgloss tacky on his lips and he doesn’t doubt that his friends can see it too.

“looks like someone had fun,” yuta leers as taeyong climbs back up onto his seat. his hands rest on the table, fingers still tapping along to beat and all taeyong can do is grin and blush.

kun laughs, patting taeyong on the shoulder. “i told you that you’d like doyoung.”

“mhm, looks like the feeling’s mutual,” jaehyun jokes and then he’s leaning over to wipe at taeyong’s neck before he can pull away.

he’s about to question what his friend is doing when jaehyun holds his hand up in front of his face and he flushes when he realises jaehyun was wiping away more lipgloss.

“yeah, he was nice,” is all taeyong manages to get out before his friends are chuckling again. he ducks his head bashfully, hand reaching for his drink and he’s thankful when conversation moves onto something else. as happy as he is, he’d rather not share exactly happened. his friends really don’t need to hear about his sex life.

“it’s probably a good thing you went when you did because you didn’t have to watch the major eye fucking going on between mr. smooth over here and winwin,” jaehyun says.

yuta squawks in response, reaching over to slap jaehyun on the arm. “shut up, we weren’t eye fucking each other,” he hisses and taeyong’s surprised at his friends reaction. that is, he’s surprised until yuta continues, saying “it was eye sucking at best.”

the rest of them groan, kun whining “please never say those words again,” and taeyong is hit with a surge of affection for his weird, weird friends.

“hey at least i’m not as bad as you, hiding your phone under the table, probably sexting your boyfriend whilst he’s in the same room as you,” yuta rebuffs and this time it’s kun’s turn to yelp.

“shut up, we’re not sexting,” kun grumbles, though the blush on his cheeks says otherwise. “he was just asking me-“

yuta doesn’t let him finish, leaning over the table and snatching his phone straight from his hands before reading his texts aloud to the table. “from taeil two minutes ago: _yeah i can borrow some of the rope from out back, the next event isn’t for a month so nobody will notice it missing_.” kun’s blush deepens as he scrambles to grab his phone back and both taeyong and jaehyun watch in amusement as the two basically play slapsies across the table.

eventually kun wins his phone back, but it’s only because the lights are dimming and yuta’s attention has been taken elsewhere. all eyes fall on the stage, taeyong’s included, and he waits with bated breath as slowly, ever so slowly, doyoung walks onto the stage.

he’s still wearing the outfit he had been before, the only differences being the lacy bunny ears springing out of his hair and a large black fur coat. doyoung holds it close to his body, arms wrapped around his waist almost coyly as he walks to each end of the stage, as if to greet each side of the room.

his heels clack with every step, sharp smug gracing his face as he looks out at all the people, though when his eyes meet taeyong’s his gaze feels dark. as if he’s somehow looking through taeyong, reading his every thought. somehow that idea has taeyong shivering and when he sees doyoung’s mouth quirk up, he realises that the dancer got exactly what he wanted.

he turns back around then, heading towards the middle of the stage again and when he stops, he’s facing the back wall of the room. his hands move up from his waist to his shoulders, brass of the music kicking in as doyoung teases the coat off just a little and taeyong realises belatedly that this is burlesque.

when the crowd start to cheer doyoung twists, smiling over his shoulder as he pulls his coat back up and shaking a finger out at them. he’s goading them, teasing them with all that he’s got as he struts across the stage, occasionally baring a leg and taeyong is living for this.

he keeps going for a few minutes longer until he finally shucks off the coat, holding it over his shoulder with one hand as he slides the other down his front, splaying his fingers just as he reaches his crotch. it’s then that taeyong realises doyoung is wearing a dark red bralet, something that must’ve been obscured by the leather jacket he was wearing before because taeyong is sure he would’ve remembered it. the way it clings to doyoung’s frame is almost too perfect, as if it was made for him to wear.

doyoung discards his coat then, chucking it to the back of the stage and running both of his hands up the front of his body. his fingers tease his skirt up a little and he pull that same knowing smirk again when the audience cheer for him.

he continues dancing along to the music, undulating his hips just as he had for taeyong and, as much as he’s loathe to admit it, taeyong can feel himself starting to get hard again. the room is pretty dark and he doubts anyone can tell but he crosses his legs just to play it safe.

the crowds anticipation keeps growing as doyoung continues to tease them mercilessly, getting louder and louder until finally doyoung gives them, taeyong included, what they want.

in one swift movement he’s sliding down the zip at the front of his skirt, the one thing that’s holding it together, and he lets it drop to the floor before kicking it back to join his coat.

taeyong chokes when he realises doyoung is still wearing his ripped fishnets. the hole stretches a perfect circle centering around his crotch and when he closes his eyes, taeyong can see the image of doyoung ripping them clear as day.

almost simultaneously, his friends all turn back to look at him, joy clear on their faces (or in kun’s case, shock) but taeyong doesn’t have time to tell them to fuck off because doyoung is moving again, turning around and ducking into a squat and.. taeyong swears he forgets how to breathe.

there’s another rip in the back of his tights and of all things, there’s a fucking black bunny tail pushed through it. doyoung hadn’t had that on earlier, taeyong would’ve noticed, he’s sure, given doyoung was sat in his lap and all. but, he’s still wearing the same lace panties he had been before which means either there’s some well placed velcro patches going on or.. or doyoung has a fucking plug in. taeyong prays for his sanity that it’s the first.

he watches the rest of the performance in a daze, falling even deeper into it when doyoung slowly peels his bralet off to reveal two red glittered pasties stuck over each of his nipples.

the final blow hits when the music crescendos and doyoung sinks into the splits, the hole in his tights ripping ever further as he does. once he’s flat against the floor he leans back, stretching until his head is almost pressing against his back leg and his hands are wrapped around his ankle.

the music ends then, the crowd roaring as doyoung picks himself up from the ground and walks past to his abandoned pile of clothes, to grab a mic and then he’s back centre stage. his bunny ears are askew, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, and in sharp juxtaposition to how sexy he’d appeared mere seconds ago, the smile is sends out to the crowd is simply adorable.

“hey, i’m doyoung, though i think most of you already know that,” he starts, pointing his finger at a couple tables that taeyong can only assume are regulars. “i’ve been working on this for a while, so i hope you all enjoyed it. i’ll be wandering around the floor for a little bit tonight but there’s a special someone i don’t want to leave waiting too long, so don’t be sad when i leave a little earlier than usual.”

his words generate another cheer from the crowd and doyoung laughs sweetly. “johnny’s out next, so give him a lot of love, okay?” he nods approvingly at the crowd when they buzz with approval and then he’s wandering to the back of the stage and bundling his discarded clothes up into his arms before moving behind the curtains.

“special someone, eh,” yuta coos as he turns around to taeyong. “i wonder who that could be.”

“how did you manage to convince him to take you home?” jaehyun asks and taeyong almost laughs at the assumption that he could ever be forward enough to even try doing that.

“actually, doyoung, he was the one who asked me to wait for him,” taeyong says and kun raises his eyebrows.

“he’s not normally that forthcoming with people he likes, which means he must _really_ like you.” kun’s words make taeyong blush all over again and he tries to laugh it off, offering to go get them another round from the bar and of course they all let him slip away with the offer of free drinks.

time passes relatively quickly after that. poles have appeared on the stage by the time he gets back to the table and the four of them watch entranced as both ten and johnny swing around them.

taeyong doesn’t even realise that much time has passed, and it takes him a second to process it when he sees doyoung talking to some people on the other side of the bar. he’s not that drunk, having got them all a jug of water along with the last drinks, but he still feels floaty almost as he watches doyoung joke and laugh with the other people.

he’s wearing a different outfit now, his skirt discarded for short shorts similar to johnny’s and a plain black tshirt on too, though he’s still wearing the ripped fishnets from before, along with the leather jacket. not that it matters what he’s wearing, because taeyong can safely say doyoung can probably pull off anything. he’d still look just as hot wearing khakis and a sweater vest and _that_ , is the sign of a special person.

if his friends notice him zoning out of the conversatiom, they don’t mention it, continuing to ramble on about whether pole dancing would chafe or not as taeyong watches doyoung as he moves across the room.

maybe ten minutes pass or so before doyoung _finally_ catches taeyong’s eyes and the dark look he shoots him has taeyong sitting up straight, hand tightening around his beer bottle. doyoung smirks again; it’s clear he knows exactly what he’s doing to taeyong, and taeyong lets out a shaky breath before turning back around to his friends. if doyoung wants to play this game then taeyong can do that.

as he laughs along with the guys, he can feel eyes boring into the back of his head and he so desperately wants to turn around, just catch another little glimpse of doyoung but the little rush he’s getting by not giving in to doyoung is too nice to ruin.

another minute or so passes before doyoung finally makes his way over to their table and taeyong freezes when hands land on his shoulder, sliding their way down his chest as a chin rests on the top of his head. there’s no doubt that it’s doyoung, and taeyong desperately tries to stay calm as he greets the rest of the table.

“hey, i’m doyoung, it’s nice to see you guys out here tonight,” he says, voice cheery. “you too kun, taeils been whining for you to bring some friends along for ages, i’m glad you finally listened.”

“yeah i bet you are,” kun scoffs. doyoung just chuckles in response.

“you caught me,” doyoung laughs, hands moving further to fit inside the chest pockets of taeyong’s shirt. the touch has him shivering and he knows he should be at least slightly embarrassed because his friends are watching but.. well, he’s been drinking so his barriers are lower than usual. “that’s actually why i came over, mind if i borrow taeyong for the rest of the night?”

taeyong doesn’t know why, but doyoung talking about him like he’s not even there is really hot. is that weird? probably, but at this point he doesn’t care.

“don’t use the word borrow when you don’t intend to give him back,” yuta jokes and doyoung gasps so exaggeratedly that both jaehyun and kun end up giggling. yuta just rolls his eyes. “seriously though, just take him. he hasn’t been with us since you walked back onto the floor anyways.” that has doyoung laughing again and then, much to taeyong’s dismay, he’s pulling back and stepping to the side.

his touch isn’t gone for long though, hand patting taeyong on the shoulder as he asks, “are you ready to go?” and all taeyong can do is nod, mouth suddenly too dry to get any words out. doyoung smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the corners and taeyong stumbles as he gets out of his seat because he can’t pull his gaze away.

he doesn’t have to look at his friends to know that they’re laughing at him, but it’s okay because doyoung is still smiling and his smiling is really pretty. like wow.

“c’mon then, i need to grab some stuff from out back and then we can head back to mine if that sounds good? i’m only about a ten minute walk away.” taeyong nods again, a small smile forming on his face when doyoung reaches for his hand and he just about remembers to say goodbye to his friends as doyoung leads him back across the bar.

jungwoo is still working behind the bar, alongside taeil, and the pair of them wolf whistle as they move backstage. doyoung just flips them the bird over his shoulder and taeyong ducks his head to hide his laughter.

they’re practically in and out of the dressing room, doyoung running in to grab a satchel off a dresser near the back, picking up some makeup on his way back to taeyong and then he’s leading him even further down the corridor, towards what taeyong assumes is the back entrance.

“you’re definitely sure you want to come home with me? because it’s okay if you changed your mind,” doyoung says just before they get to the back doors.

taeyong nods straight away, not even thinking about it but doyoung still seems unsure so taeyong does something that he’ll totally blame on the alcohol later; he pulls doyoung down into a biting kiss, hands coming up to cup doyoung’s cheeks.

doyoung responds almost immediately, his own hands coming down to squeeze at taeyong’s waist and taeyong keens when doyoung walks them back to press him against the wall, pushing a knee inbetween taeyong’s thighs. he quickly reclaims control of the kiss, licking into taeyong’s mouth like he owns it and taeyong _lets_ him, lets his whole body relax against the wall as doyoung has his way with him.

both of them get more eager as time goes on, and after maybe five minutes taeyong decides that he’d be fully okay with him and doyoung fucking right here, where anybody would catch them. he’s already hard, doyoung is just that powerful and he’s so desperate for doyoung to just make him feel good, he’s ready to start begging for it.

sadly though, the door at the other end of the corridor is pushing open and ten and a boy he doesnt recognise are walking in and taeyong freezes, head turning to stare at the both of them, a sharp blush rising on his cheeks as he realises they were just caught basically dry humping each other.

doyoung has no such worries, simply pulling back a bit to greet the other two. “hey ten, lucas,” he says, nodding to each of them and the two simply nod back before carrying on their way into the dressing room, leaving the two of them alone again. “so uh, i’m gonna take that as a yes to my question before?” taeyong smiles, nodding again as he strokes his hands through doyoung’s hair and the taller smiles back at him. “let’s go then, it’s only a short walk. probably an even shorter run if you’re feeling it.”

and taeyong knows that doyoung is joking but.. hey, what the fuck. “race you?” he asks, even though he has no fucking clue where doyoung lives.

“oh, you are on,” doyoung scoffs. “if you thought watching me dance in these was heels was impressive, wait until you see me run.”

taeyong just laughs again, following doyoung as he pushes the back doors open and then they both break out into a sprint.

he feels like he’s a teenager again as they run through the empty streets, laughing at nothing and everything. unsurprisingly, doyoung wins the race, taeyong tagging behind just to make sure he doesn’t make a wrong turn but that does nothing to dampen his mood.

they’re both still panting as they walk up the stairs in doyoung’s apartment building, taeyong bursting into a sprint at the last second once he realises which door doyoung is heading towards and he smiles proudly as he presses his hand against it. “technically i win, because i’m the first one here,” he says smugly, still running high on adrenaline and his slight tipsiness. doyoung laughs at him as he walks closer, not stopping even as he crowds taeyong up against his front door.

“hm, i guess you do. do you want a reward?” doyoung asks, eyes following taeyong’s tongue as it darts out to lick at his lips. his gaze is dark, and taeyong feels the mood shift almost instantly.

he looks up at doyoung with wide eyes, nods and he lets out a low moan when doyoung resumes their earlier activities and presses their lips together. taeyong’s hands paw at doyoung’s back needily, slipping under his clothes to scratch at his skin and taeyong swears doyoung growls into his mouth. he brings a hand up to rest at taeyong’s nape, gripping his neck possessively and taeyong _loves_ it.

his other hand fiddles with his keys, unlocking his front door before pushing taeyong inside, not pulling away from him even for a second. he kicks the door shut, throws his keys and satchel in the vague direction of the sofa and then he’s pushing taeyong again, moving them further into his apartment.

taeyong is breathing heavily by the time doyoung is pushing him down onto the bed, and he scrambles back to sit up against the headboard as doyoung climbs onto the bed and crawls up towards him before settling in his lap.

then they’re kissing again, doyoung’s hands tugging mercilessly at taeyong’s hair as he licks his way into his mouth and taeyong is on cloud nine. doyoung’s shorts are stupidly thin and taeyong can feel his cock pressing against his abdomen with every roll of doyoung’s hips and he really, _really_ wants to touch it, but he also wants to hear doyoung say that he’s allowed first. so he waits.

he lets doyoung strip him down, throwing his shirt back over his shoulder before moving down to his jeans and boxers. it takes a little more work to get them off, and a lot of shuffling, and doyoung hums proudly when they’re finally gone, stroking taeyong’s thighs gently.

“oh baby, you’re so hard for me already. are you really that excited?”

taeyong simply whines in response, hips stuttering when doyoung’s hand inches a little closer to his dick. his eyes flutter shut, but they don’t stay that way for long, snapping open again when doyoung brings a hand up to grab his face, tilting him up so their eyes meet. “don’t do that. i want you to watch everything, okay?”

so taeyong watches as he strips down, eyes growing wider as more and more skin is put on show. he’s really not ready for doyoung to take off his shorts though, because he’s not wearing any goddamn underwear and his dick bobs up straight through the hole in his ripped tights. his breath catches in his throat, fingers flexing when doyoung lets out a low chuckle.

“like what you see?” he asks, like it’s not already fucking obvious. “i bet you’ll like this too then,” and then he’s turning around and bending down to show off the plug that’s nestled snug in his ass. “the bunny tail is detachable so i kept it in, figured it would save us some time.”

taeyong chokes, nodding dumbly as doyoung turns back round to sit in his lap. “so is it okay if i ride you?”

taeyong can’t imagine an alternate universe where he would ever say no to that question and he lets out a stream of _‘yes yes, please, i need you’_ that has doyoung smiling, ducking down to kiss him sweetly. “that’s what i like to hear. let me just grab some stuff then.”

he whines when doyoung pulls off his lap, arms reaching out for him needily as he walks over to his chest of drawers. doyoung pulls out a condom, and a cute bear shaped bottle of lube and then he’s climbing back onto the bed and kissing the pout right off of taeyong’s face. “it’s okay baby, i got you,” and it’s so soothing, taeyong whines right into doyoung’s mouth.

prep doesn’t take long, considering doyoung’s basically already ready. still, he drags it out a little longer than necessary, moaning wantonly when he slips a fourth finger inside of himself.

taeyong’s beyond desperate at this point, pre come staining his stomach where his cock is pressed up against it, and yet he hasn’t tried to hurry doyoung, hasn’t even tried to touch him. he’s just sat, waiting, and doyoung is a strong believer in rewarding good behaviour.

taeyong whimpers when doyoung’s hand wraps around his dick, hips bucking up helplessly as doyoung strokes him one, two, three times before pulling back. he pulls another whimper from taeyong when he rips open the condom package with his mouth, and yet another, more dragged out one, when he slides it down taeyong’s length.

“are you ready for me baby?” doyoung asks softly, stroking his thumb across taeyongs cheek. taeyong stutters out ‘yes, please, please’ and then doyoung is kissing him again, one hand petting taeyong’s hair as he uses the other to line himself up with taeyong’s dick.

he lets out a whoosh of breath as he sinks down, feeling more than satisfied at the slight burn it brings him and he doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, sat down properly in taeyong’s lap.

taeyong’s hands come down to rest on doyoung’s thighs almost instinctively, fingers pulling at his tights but that’s not how doyoung wants to play this so he pulls taeyong’s hands off of him, pushing them back down against the bed. “no touching baby boy, not unless i say so,” he says, voice soft, and as much as taeyong wants to defy him, he also really wants doyoung to keep praising him and that’s the part that wins out.

when he keeps his hands against the sheets, even after doyoung pulls his own hands away, doyoung smiles sweetly at him, kissing him twice at each corner of his mouth before leaning back, stretching his arms out behind him and leaning back on them as he slowly starts to rock his hips.

doyoung goes at his own pace, moving up and down on taeyong’s cock almost painfully slowly, and whilst the grind is good for him, it’s driving taeyong insane. he can tell that taeyong wants more, needs more, but doyoung won’t do anything unless taeyong asks for it. no, he’s gonna make taeyong work for it.

but taeyong holds out for way longer than doyoung expects him too, keeping his hands fisted in the sheets and just letting doyoung _use_ him, like he’s just there for doyoung’s pleasure and whilst he loves that, he also really wants taeyong to feel good too.

“mhm you’re being so good for me baby, so good,” he pants, lifting his arms to drape them around taeyong’s neck and hugging the smaller boy close. “i really love the way you feel inside me, the way you stretch me just right. god and your face too, you look so pretty all fucked out like this.”

taeyong whimpers, head tilting to the side when doyoung noses at the underside of his jaw. he presses a trail of wet kisses down, across the front of his neck, before moving up to press their lips together again, though doyoung keeps the kiss chaste, pulling away after a few seconds. “tell me what you want baby. i wanna make you feel good too.”

there’s so much taeyong wants to say, wants to ask for. a faster pace, more kisses, to be allowed to _touch_ , but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a pathetic little whimper. he ducks his head in embarrassment, but doyoung isn’t having it and he tilts taeyong’s chin up so their eyes can meet. “it’s okay, just tell me what you need baby boy.”

“i need more,” is all he manages to stutter out, but doyoung is shaking his head. it’s not enough. “please, just more. faster. please, i need it.”

somehow it’s enough to satisfy doyoung, and he pulls taeyong into a sloppy kiss as his hips start to pick up in pace. doyoung lifts off of his lap just a bit and then he’s dropping back down, taking taeyong in even deeper than he had been before and taeyong’s whines, hands pulling at the sheets as doyoung starts to properly fuck himself on taeyong’s cock.

it’s everything that he wanted, and yet it’s so overwhelming now that doyoung’s actually giving it to him. when he realises taeyong is too far gone to kiss anymore, doyoung pulls him back with a hand at the back of his head and kisses his way down taeyong’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin as he goes and taeyong is steadily losing it.

taeyong’s body shakes as doyoung bounces in his lap; he can feel himself drooling too, but at this point he couldn’t give a shit. all he wants is to come, to make doyoung come. that’s what’s important to him right now, and it’s not long before doyoung’s movements start to get more erratic, nails scratching lines down taeyong’s back as he rolls his hips almost frantically now.

“taeyong, taeyong, fuck, you’re so good, so so good for me,” doyoung rambles, pitch getting higher as he goes on. “i’m so close, c’mon, touch me baby boy, make me come. touch me taeyongie.”

he doesn’t have to be told twice, his hand darting to wrap around doyoung’s cock. he loves the way that his hand covers the whole of doyoung’s cock and he watches, enraptured, as he strokes doyoung to completion, doyoung moaning for taeyong as he shoots all over his hand.

doyoung stops moving after that, dropping down to rest his head on taeyong’s shoulder and taeyong’s mind immediately darts back to earlier, when doyoung had done the same exact thing. normally he’d be content to just cuddle, but doyoung is still clenching around him, and taeyong doesn’t think he’s gonna be able to think straight until he’s come, so he whines needily, bucking his hips up and pressing himself deeper inside of doyoung.

“who said you could do that?” doyoung asks as he lifts his head back up, eyes boring into taeyong’s.

taeyong freezes, stuttering out a bunch of nonsense noises before shutting up, though it’s too late to apologise anyways if the dark look on doyoung’s face means anything. “how close are you?” he asks, clenching around taeyong and chuckling when he lets out a sharp gasp. “very, i’m guessing. well, let’s see how long we can drag this out.”

taeyong’s unsure of what doyoung means but he doesn’t have time to properly think it over because his hips are moving again, though at an even slower pace than doyoung was going at to begin with. it’s torture and all taeyong can do is whine as doyoung does as he pleases.

it goes on like this for more than ten minutes; doyoung slowing to a stop everytime taeyong gets too close to coming and taeyong is a mess.

he’s sobbing, has been for a while now, there’s drool drying at either side of his mouth and his whole body shakes at even the slightest movement from doyoung. he’s begging under his breath for doyoung to give him something, anything, brain to mouth filter non-existent at this point, but doyoung isn’t biting. he just keeps moving at his own, gentle pace and taeyong is convinced that he’s gonna pass out or something before doyoung actually lets him come.

but the next time taeyong finds himself teetering over the edge, doyoung doesn’t stop moving. if anything, he speeds up, and taeyong sobs out doyoung’s name over and over again as he finally, _finally_ gets to come.

his vision whites out as he falls back against the headboard, heart practically beating out of his chest. doyoung helps him through it, petting taeyong’s hair and whispering about how good he’s been against his ear and taeyong, taeyong can safely say he’s never come this hard in his life.

it takes him a while to come back down to earth, and he whines sadly when he opens his eyes only to realise doyoung isn’t with him on the bed anymore.

“hey, it’s okay, i’m just over here,” doyoung calls and taeyong rolls over onto his stomach and watches as doyoung peeks his head out from the bathroom door. “i’m just cleaning up, i’ll be back in a minute,” he says before ducking back into the bathroom, and taeyong occupies himself by looking over doyoung’s room.

there’s not much decoration, mainly just a bunch of plants and some framed family photos, but the thing that catches his eye is a large cinnamoroll plush sat on a chest of drawers, a much smaller one resting on top of it. it’s adorable, and not something that taeyong would’ve imagined doyoung owning. though he guesses, he knows barely anything about doyoung.

doyoung comes back from the bathroom then, scratching a hand across his chest as he drops down onto the bed and taeyong desperately tries not to focus on the fact that he’s naked. that they’re both naked. and sat next to each other. nope. not focusing on it.

“you’re cute,” doyoung laughs, shuffling so he’s pressed up next to taeyong. “you are allowed to look you know.”

taeyong just blushes, head ducking when doyoung laughs again. “so precious,” he coos, wrapping his arms around taeyong’s waist. his head rests on taeyong’s shoulder and taeyong let’s himself relax into the hug. “okay, so i don’t know about you but i’m really tired so can we go to sleep?”

honestly, taeyong hadn’t considered that he’d be allowed to stay over, so he doesn’t have a proper answer to doyoung’s question. his mind is too caught up on thinking about what’ll happen if he stays over. this means that doyoung sees this as more than just a one night stand, right?

“hey, stop thinking so much. just stay here tonight and i’ll make you pancakes in the morning. does that sound good?”

taeyong’s mind is still running a mile a minute, but, well the offer of pancakes is too enticing to pass up. he mumbles out, “yeah, okay,” against the top of doyoung’s head, and taeyong doesn’t even have to look at doyoung’s face to know that he’s smiling.

doyoung pulls him down then, pulling him over slightly before climbing over him. “you were lying on my favourite side of the bed,” is all he gives as an excuse, shoulders shrugging before reaching down to the bottom of the bed and pulling his duvet over the both of them.

they settle with taeyong resting his head just under doyoung’s chin, legs tangled and hands held together on doyoung’s hip. it’s warm, cozy, and taeyong feels safe cuddled up with doyoung like this. he doesn’t look too much into that, instead letting sleep take over his body and the last thing he remembers before he falls is doyoung pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head. he squeezes doyoung’s hand tighter in his own and then he’s gone.


End file.
